Sloth
by Lost July
Summary: A short story about what happens behind the scenes after Ed and Al fail to bring their mother back. Contains some spoilers


I would like to thank **fullmalkie** from Livejournal for giving me the Idea to do this.

**DISCLAMER:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"She's dead." said a man in a blue suit "It was a closed casket, so...I didn't see what she looked like. But it was it was most deffenately her." A woman in a black dress smerked. "So, Your stepmother's finaly dead, huh?" "Dead, dead!" Said the fat man next to her. Just then the form of the man changed into a young man with green hair. "Please, Lust, don't call her that..."

"Why not? It's the truth right"  
"I never knew her, I didn't want to know her, so just lay off of it"  
"Fine whatever you say, Envy"  
Envy smerked "Anyway, down to business. I stayed for a while after most of the morners left. I herd some of the plan that those two came up with"  
"And that would be"  
"They're plaining on bringing her back."

"All the more fun for us," said Lust "They're just kids, they're bound to fail sometime." Envy smerked again "Quite right." he said.

It was only 5'o clock but it seemed like 10. The sky was dark and the rain showed no signs of stoping anytime soon. A suit of armor caried a body out of the house, one of a young boy. Behind the house, Lust, Gluttony, and Envy helped themselves to the back door. The house was vacant, Gluttony sheepishly hid behind Lust, as they walked. Just then a crash came from the den. Out stepped a woman, naked, her arm resting on the door to keep her ballance. She coughed a few times, then clapsed. "Well, Envy, you're on." Lust said, Gluttony still behind her. "Why do I have to do this everytime?" he asked. "Well, your the oldest after all."

Envy sighed and changed into a 20 something man in a blue t-shirt and jeans. He then walked over to the woman. "Are you alright, madame? I was walking by and herd a loud crash!" he said. The dark haired woman looked up at him. "W-who are you?" She asked, out of breath "where are my boys?" Envy looked to the side as if he was thinking of something to say. "Well, I saw them running twords the house down the road." he said uneasly. "Oh, Winry and Pinako's?" She asked. Rizembool was a small town, everyone knew eachother, so she didn't think much of it, but Envy on the other hand was a little bit surprised that she bought what he said. "Yeah...that's it."

"Oh that's good. They're so nice." She coughed and sat up. On her right brest was an Oroborus tatto. Envy could now see that she was truely a homunculus. He rumaged around in his pocket looking for something. He pulled out a handfull of red 'candy'. He held out his hand 'Trisha' looked up at him "Here, you look hungry. Why don't you eat some? I was saving them for later but..." 'Trisha' smiled "Thank you, you're so kind." She took some out of his hand and ate it, Her exspression changed emediatly after the first bite. She then took the rest of the hand full she took and popped it into her mouth. "See now don't you feel better now that you have eatten?" 'Trisha' looked up "Much better. Thank you." she said.

Lust came out of the bedroom with a dress and gloves. Envy dropped some more of the 'candy' on the floor and stood up and turned to walk twords her. "So did she eat them?" she asked "Without a second thought." replied Envy.

"Good. Now it's my turn"  
"By all means, go right ahead"  
Envy walked down the dark hall, Gluttony was hiding on the side lines. When Envy walked passed him, he followed.

"Hey there," Said Lust as she knelt down "You might want to put this on." She handed the newly formed Sloth the dress and gloves, she was just finishing up the last of the 'candy'. She looked long and hard at the dress, as if trying to remember something. She then held her head in pain. "Hmm. I see. You still remember your passed life to an exstent. I guess I'm like that too, in a way. But I wouldn't think too much on it if I were you." She stood up and started to walk away. She turned back and looked at Sloth "Put that on, we will be waiting in the kitchen for you, that is if you desided to join us." She said. She slowly turned down the dark hallway.

In the kitchen, Envy sat at the table, now in his 'true' form Lust desided to sit in the chair next to him. "So is she fully one of us now?" he asked "Yes." replied lust "Other then a few memory fragments that remain of her passed life."

"Eh, that's normal. I mean take Pride for example. He still remembers his wife and son. Everyone of us takes to the stones diffrently."

Many minutes later Sloth stepped out of the shadows, she lifted her arm up and turned it into a glowing water-like substance, then she turned it back. "So, you did deside to join us, after all." Said Envy with a grin. Sloth's exspresson was blank, but she nodded in responce.


End file.
